THE WAY I LOVED YOU
by Vii Black
Summary: Summary: Pero aunque me enamore otra vez de alguien mas. Nunca podrá ser de la manera en que te amé a ti.


**_THE WAY I LOVED YOU_**

_OneshootFic-SongFic_

Summary: Pero aunque me enamore otra vez de alguien mas. Nunca podrá ser de la manera en que te amé a ti.

* * *

_**See, I'm a wreck inside  
My tongue is tided  
And my whole body feels so weak  
The future may be all I really need**_

Las miré de nuevo, todas vacías, ¿de que me servía dejarlas intactas?, era el único remedio que había tenido para menguar el dolor. Me llevé una a la boca, dejando que esa amarga agua resbalara por la quijada.

Edward había dicho que no serviría de nada, si viera ahora lo mucho que estaban sirviendo, ya casi no recordaba su nombre, ya casi sus ojos miel se habían borrado, ya casi, ya casi

Una a una fueron cayendo al suelo, todo el alcohol que tenía dentro del cuerpo, fue llenando mi sistema hasta hacerme perder la cabeza nuevamente.

Ya casi había terminado de olvidarla, y de nuevo su imagen me golpeaba contra mi voluntad, me tiré sobre un costado, y la volví a ver.

Entraba siempre por esa puerta, cerraba con candado y se acercaba lentamente a mi cuerpo que la miraba atónito sobre la cama.

Desabotonaba con cuidado su vestido, y me torturaba mientras la boca se me llenaba de agua

Su cabello bailaba, sobre la piel que le iba quedando desnuda, mientras me tenía ahí a su merced. Yo era una fácil presa para ella

Comencé a reír descontrolado, la risa era lo único que me quedaba, lo que siempre había tenido, pero que por su culpa había perdido

Me levanté torpemente, del suelo, seguía riendo sin parar, estaba ebrio sin duda pero no me importaba, no me importaba nada si ella ya no estaba.

Todos me lo habían dicho, su belleza solo me causaría problemas, Edward mi hermano y Bella mi cuñada, no eran muy afectos a mi Rosa, mi Rosa, volví a reír, ella ya no era mía, nunca lo había sido.

Tomé otra cerveza del piso, y la besé, era mi consuelo, y era mi agonía, mi Rosa, volvió a tronar mi subconsciente. La amaba aún, no podía ser tan estúpido para no darme cuenta que por más que intentara ahogar mis penas en ese líquido, ella no regresaría

_**And it might be wonderful, it might be magical  
It might everything I've waited for, a miracle**_

Había sido calor para mis días fríos, aire para los áridos, y música para los tristes. Ella sabía que la amaba, que desde el momento en el que entró por la puerta de la Universidad, la había amado.

Yo era el capitán de Futbol americano del Instituto, era el popular Emmett Cullen, el admirado el inigualable, el conquistador nato con alma de niño puro. Las barreras de cada uno de mis preceptos acerca de _"Las mujeres son para divertirse"_ se habían venido abajo cuando la vi.

Ondeaba su cabello rubio con cada meneo de sus caderas, y yo estaba ahí como poste humano con la boca abierta ante su belleza

Sonrió cuando pasó a mi lado, y la seguí con la mirada, me había impuesto un nuevo reto, y estaba embelesado

-Rosalie, Rosalie Hale-dijo sonriendo y estrechándome la mano, cuando Alice su cuñada nos presentó

-Eres la más hermosa de las rosas- le respondí besando su mano, sus mejillas eran carmesí también

Un juego de gato y ratón, se disparó desde ese momento. Ella me provocaba y yo la seguía, era una lujuria y una santurronería a la vez.

Ella era toda risas y diversión, pasión y coquetería, me permitía mirarla, y disfrutaba en mi compañía, se había hecho una costumbre no admirarla, pasar un día sin ella era un suplicio.

De algo estaba seguro, nunca había necesitado tanto de una mujer, como necesitaba de ella

_**Like a first love, the one and only true love  
Wasn't it written all over my face? Yeah  
I love you like you loved me  
Like something pure and holy  
Like something that could never be replaced**_

Como la de un niño en la mañana de Navidad, fue mi expresión cuando dijo. Si

-No estas jugando conmigo ¿verdad?-pregunté mientras la tomaba de la mano y paseaba mis dedos por el dorso de su mano

Me miró con esos ojos miel que me derretían y se puso de puntas para alcanzar mis labios, mi boca nunca se había portado tan fiera con nadie, pero había sido un instinto, Rose era mía, me pertenecía y no iba a dejar ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin marcar

Entraba con ella en brazos, el lugar no importaba, el propósito dejar una huella imborrable en cada poro de su piel. Entonces entendí que la palabra "Salvaje" era parte de nuestra relación

No todo en ella había sido sexo, Rose fue la chica más tierna que mi ser pudo encontrar, parecía dura, y creída pero era el amor de mi vida, estaba enamorado como un adolescente, quise decirle tantas veces que ella había sido mi primer amor.

Tal vez nunca lo hubiera creído pero así era. Nunca representó una aventura, siempre fue real

_**Letting you go is  
Making me feel so cold, yeah  
And I've been  
Trying to make believe it doesn't hurt  
But that makes it worse,**_

-Ella no te conviene hermano- había recitado tantas veces Edward

-Tú no sabes nada sobre ella- dije gruñendo tratando de no despedazar con mis palabras a mi propia sangre

-Emmett, solo mírate, pareces un perro faldero-

-Ese no es tu problema, ve a cuidarle el trasero a Bella, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe

Ahora entendía que Edward sabía el porqué de sus palabras. Si me hubieran dicho como me enteraría le habría partido la cara al chismoso, pero ahora, ahora todo era diferente.

Ganamos el último partido de la temporada, contra los Quileutes, de La Push, estaba eufórico, hoy además del trofeo de la escuela, le pediría a Rose matrimonio

No la encontré en ninguna parte de las gradas, ni siquiera en los baños o camerinos, saqué el móvil del bolsillo

*Osito-como me decía de cariño- Se que vas a ganar ese partido, no he podido asistir por qué me siento un poco enferma, nos vemos mañana ¿está bien?

Te amo demasiado tu Rosa

¿Mañana? Mi Rosa no entendía la magnitud del asunto, ya lo había pensado demasiado, y si no lo hacía hoy, tal vez me tomarían otros 3 años pedirle que se casara conmigo, debía ser para cuando termináramos la carrera, para lo cual faltaban a lo mucho 3 meses

Ella no podía comprender que para mí era como el aire, como el sol, como todo lo vital en mí.

Corrí a cambiarme, y encendí el jeep, abría y cerraba la caja mientras pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras prudentes, en aquellas que la emocionarían, en las que me darían un Si

Tomé otra cerveza, la abrí con la boca y las imágenes que quería retener se dispararon

Una cama, dos cuerpos, sin mí

Rosalie estaba ahí, retozando de lo lindo con otro hombre, la besaba, la tocaba, la embestía y ella gemía. Y yo seguía ahí parado en el umbral de su habitación

Fue hasta que las llaves del auto se resbalaron de mis dedos que me miraron, el rostro de Rose se descompuso por la sorpresa, cubrió su cuerpo, su bendito y maldito cuerpo, que conocía de sobra

Ese que suponía estaba enfermo. Ese que tocaban unas manos que no eran las mías

-Emmett-gritó cuando mis puños se estrellaron en la cara del tipo

No pude contener mis instintos, así era yo ella lo sabía, lo sabía de sobra con un carajo, y aún así había tanteado al destino

Su mano se posó sobre mi puño que estaba por estamparse contra el chico

-Emmett déjalo, déjalo-gimoteaba, mientras con una mano se cubría el cuerpo

Tenía razón, Royce el chico con el que estaba no merecía más golpes, si se había metido con mi novia, y el encima era uno de nuestros compañeros, pero sin duda Rosalie no era tonta Royce era el chico nuevo, el rico nuevo de la escuela.

_**'Cause I don't feel so good  
I'm tangled up inside  
my heart is on my sleeve  
Tomorrow is a mystery to me**_

Entonces la vi petulante y descarada como todo el mundo la tachaba, sus ojos suplicaban pero también, lo veían a él, como si temiera por su vida

Le dediqué una última vista a ese cuerpo que me había hecho arder, en esa misma cama, no me reconocí, lo habría hecho pedazos, y en mi furia a ella también, pero nada valía la pena.

Desde ese día las cortinas oscuras se apoderaban de mi habitación, la puerta se mantenía cerrada y las botellas de cerveza eran mis únicas amigas

Edward y Bella habían pasado horas amargas frente a la puerta de mi habitación, suplicaban, e imploraban que abriera

Los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas pasaban incluso creo que habían pasado más meses de los que yo imaginaba

Solo había salido por más cervezas, en compañía del alcohol podía ahogar perfectamente las penas

La sonrisa, las carcajadas me las habían quitado, y solo eran vagas alucinaciones que volvían cuando el líquido amarillento me ahogaba como en esta ocasión

Recordarla solo me traía más dolor, solo me traía más sufrimiento

_**but even if I fall in love again with someone new  
It could never be the way I loved you**_

Sabía que el dolor era inevitable, y el sufrimiento opcional, pero la elección que había hecho era la segunda.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba en esa habitación, mas tortuosos recuerdos se colaban por mi mente. Era inevitable, miraba las cobijas, esas que habían cubierto nuestros cuerpos alguna vez, esas que habían sido testigos de nuestros crimines.

Esas que ahora estaban destrozadas y por los suelos.

Me encontré con la cabeza entre las piernas. Al carajo con la ética y el orgullo, la amaba más que a mi vida, sabía que aunque me volviera a enamorar, ya había entregado el corazón

Me levanté tambaleante decidido a suplicarle de rodillas que volviera, que me amara, y entonces lo vi

Ahí en el rincón detrás de la puerta, estaba una parte de mi corazón, su anillo.

Lo tomé entre las manos, y lo vi nuevamente, era hermoso como ella, justo como mi Rosalie

No, no podía permitirme arrastrarme como el perro que alguna vez Edward había dicho que era, ese anillo era el símbolo del amor puro y santo que le había profesado y que le profesaba a Rosalie Hale, pero también era el símbolo de una traición de una herida en el alma que supuraba un dolor tangible

-Emmett, abre la puerta hermano-escuché la voz de Edward a unos centímetros de distancia

-¿Qué gano Edward?, ¡Dime qué demonios gano!-grité estrellando el puño en la madera

-Emmett-susurró

No podía seguir así, no podía, aunque la amara con todo mi ser, no sería capaz de hundir mi vida en el hoyo por la adicción de su cuerpo

Le había dado todo cuanto tenía, todo cuanto había estado en mis manos para hacerla feliz, y nada había funcionado

Tampoco llamó, en ese tiempo, nunca lo hizo, a ella no le importaba, solo le interesaba su nueva adquisición Royce King

La odiaba, la odiaba con toda el alma, con cada poro de mi piel, pero también la amaba, y ella no era para mí

Abrí la puerta lentamente el rostro pálido y el cuerpo desgarbado de mi hermano estaba de pie, delante de mío

Solo me sentí querido, cuando lloraba como un niño contra el pecho de Edward

-¿Por qué?-gritaba entre sollozos

El solo me palmeaba la espalda, la diferencia de estatura no era menos consuelo, el era mi familia y yo me sentía seguro entre los míos

-Se que es duro hermano

-No me digas te lo dije- le respondí intentando sonreír

-Si no quieres no lo haré-el si lo hizo

-Gracias Edward- susurré mientras tomaba el anillo y lo ponía frente a el

-Oh-musitó

-Quiero deshacerme de él, es lo último, ya no seguirás liando con un borracho

.

.

..

Toqué el timbre, y eché a correr por la calle, solo había dejado la pequeña caja frente a su casa. Una última mirada dirigí atrás, ahí estaba sosteniendo la pequeña caja entre sus manos, pero esta vez yo no volvería

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la nota, más que para ella esas palabras eran para mí y esperaba que de ese modo pudiera deshacer el recuerdo de Rosalie Hale para siempre de mi vida

Ella tendría que entenderlo tan bien como yo solo una frase, unas cuantas letras, que marcaban un Adiós

_**Everything's cool, yeah  
It's all gonna be okay, yeah  
And I know  
Maybe I'll live and laugh about it someday  
But not today, no**_

_**but even if I fall in love again with someone new  
It could never be the way I loved you**_

* * *

Ok estO es lO priimero Q escriibO de Emmett y Rose, y la verdad, aii nO lO qeriia hacer sufriir, pro una canciión a veces inspira demasiiadO. Besos y espero sus sinceros comntariiOs como siiempre Vii =D

_Soundtrack:The Way i loved you : By.- Selena Gomez_


End file.
